


They would always be fine

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: The tremors of Yuuri’s body slowly subdued, as Victor held him close in their bed. The fisted grip Yuuri had on his sleeping shirt slowly loosened, and Victor breathed a little easier as they came to rest flat on his chest instead.It was fine.They would be fine.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 43
Kudos: 224





	They would always be fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dummythiccbismuth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummythiccbismuth/gifts).



> This is a ficlet for Hael, who wanted Victor comforting Yuuri after an anxiety attack. I hope you all enjoy it.

The tremors of Yuuri’s body slowly subdued, as Victor held him close in their bed. The fisted grip Yuuri had on his sleeping shirt slowly loosened, and Victor breathed a little easier as they came to rest flat on his chest instead. 

It was fine. 

They would be fine. 

Fear always shot up Victor’s spine when faced with one of Yuuri’s anxiety attacks, even more so when he woke from them. It made adrenaline rush in his veins, and it took everything he had to tread lightly, his words soft and touches careful as he asked if Yuuri wanted to be held. 

He had, and Victor had let out a breath of relief as he shuffled close. 

He always felt better if he was allowed to hold Yuuri as he cried, as he shook and trembled, and even if he knew this wasn’t about him. It made him feel better to know he was holding the most precious part of his life in his arms, even if he had little defence against the dark spiraling thoughts in Yuuri’s mind. He wished he did. He wished more than anything that he could chase all the doubt and worries from Yuuri’s body. 

Victor stroked up and down Yuuri’s back, deep breath in, slowly out, repeat. Yuuri’s breaths had been ragged, but were now slow and steady in time with Victor's, where they landed in the hollow of Victor's throat, humid and soft. He felt Yuuri shuffle back, and regretfully he let him go. 

Yuuri didn’t look at him as he slipped out of bed and into the bathroom, and Victor had to pause so as not to go after him, instead rolling over to his back to stare at the ceiling before sitting up. He heard the tap start, and then stop, and not long after Yuuri appeared in the door again. He glanced up at Victor, who smiled as comfortingly as he could. 

“You want to come back to bed, or get up?” he asked, and Yuuri took a breath, before walking back to where Victor was sitting. He sat down heavily on the edge, and Victor pushed up to sit next to him, waiting. 

“I love you,” he said after a moment, and Yuuri let out a long sigh. 

“I love you too.”

A breath passed, and then Yuuri leaned closer, his head resting on Victor’s shoulder. Victor wrapped his arm around his waist, and then they just sat there breathing each other in. Victor tried not to fret. Even after years of being together he worried about doing the wrong thing in moments like this. Yuuri was so much stronger than anyone realised, but Victor’s biggest fear was still losing him. 

Makka woke from her doggy bed, and walked to them sleepily. She placed her head on Yuuri’s knee, and Victor could feel Yuuri relax sighly, and he could guess that he was smiling too. He always did when he looked at her. Victor loved that about him. He loved so many things about him.   
“Morning girl,” he said, and Victor watched as he carded his hand through her fur, the golden band gleaming in the morning light. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“How are you feeling?” Victor asked tentatively, and Yuuri sighed and rose from his shoulder, to turn and look at him. His eyes were still rimmed red, but he looked calm, slightly numb. Victor reached out and cupped his cheek, and it made Yuuri smile. A small victory. 

“Sorry,” Yuuri said, and Victor shook his head. There was no need for sorries here, and Yuuri smiled, clearly understanding his meaning. Thay had held that conversation before. Yuuri tipped his head up, tentative, as if he wasn’t sure if Victor would want to kiss him. 

Victor always wanted to kiss him.

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s upper lip, and then his lower, and then the corner of his mouth, and then the other corner, and by the time he came back to press a lingering kiss to Yuuri’s lips, dead center, he was smiling.

“You’re such a sap,” he said, and Victor tipped his forehead against Yuuri’s, their eyes meeting in the dim morning light. 

“I’m your sap,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s breath stuttered, his eyes falling from Victor’s gaze, before his words tumbled out.

“I got into a twitter thread last night,” Yuuri said, and Victor moved closer, their thighs pressed together as he listened. “About you, and me, and how they couldn’t believe you would settle for someone like me.”

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, feeling anger rise in his chest at the mere idea of someone speaking in such a way about them. 

“I know, I know,” Yuuri sighed, shaking his head, and Victor did sighed too, giving Yuuri space to finish. Yuuri was so complex, with one day being fully secure in their relationship, showing the entire world that Victor belonged to him and no one would ever come close to them again. Other days, it was as if his confidence shattered from a single hurtful comment online. 

“I dreamt about it too,” Yuuri said finally, looking up as he sucked his cheek into his mouth, before continuing. “I don’t remember much, I just- I dreamt that you didn’t want me anymore and I woke up all panicked and couldn’t breathe.”

“You are the best thing that ever happened to me,” Victor said with conviction, and Yuuri smiled, his hand coming up to cup Victor’s cheek too. “No one has ever brought so much life and joy into my life as you have Yuuri. I can’t imagine not having you in my life. The mere thought is unbearable.” 

“Vitya,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor smiled, his thumb caressing over Yuuri’s cheek bone. “Thank you, for taking such good care of me.”

“I wish I could do more, better,” Victor said, and Yuuri shook his head, pressing his lips to Victor’s cheek. 

“It’s much less now, then it was. I’m more centered, when I’m with you. You bring so much comfort and warmth into my life too,” Yuuri said, and Victor’s heart swelled with emotion, heavily and wonderful. 

“Thank you for being in my life, solnyshko,” Victor said, and Yuuri laughed, breathy, and kissed him again. They pulled apart slowly, and then Makka boofed, clearly feeling she was lacking attention.

“Do you want breakfast,” Yuuri asked, his hand slipping from Victor’s cheek to run through her fur again. Makka’s tongue lolled out, and they both laughed, and detangled to go on with life. 

It was fine. 

They would always be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💜


End file.
